I Would
by Ssatsuki
Summary: A shot at Conrad/Yuri; for PanDchan on the rollplay site. Your Majesty, I would've sacrificed myself a hundred times over if it would only grant me your heart. One-sided love


**I Would**

I was asked to write a Conrad/Yuri by PanDchan, and I did my best. If anyone would like me to write a certain pairing, let me know and I'll give it a shot - It doesn't have to be Kyo Kara Maoh either.

_A shot at Conrad/Yuri; for PanDchan on the rollplay site. Your Majesty, I would've sacrificed myself a hundred times over if it would only grant me your heart. One-sided love_

-

-

I would've done anything.

Your Majesty, I would've sacrificed myself a hundred times over if it would only grant me your heart.

I fell in love with Julia as a young man, but you already know that. Still, you must believe me when I say that she has nothing to do with my attraction to you.

You are so pure. You are so brilliant. You shine like the sun and give off golden rays that heal the world and make everyone see the truth behind the lies. I see you standing before me every day and it hurts to know you are not mine.

I would protect you from every thing that might harm you. I would comfort you when you were sad or lonely. I would talk to you of your world, because I was the only one who could. I would be yours in a second, if only you would have me.

Your majesty is strong: strong of will, strong of mind, strong of spirit. I would be your strength of body where you were lacking. Yuri, you are perfect. You hate to see others in pain and you do everything in your power to right every wrong. Even when others tell you not to, you do what you think in right.

I love that about you.

I swear, your highness, that I fell deeply and truly in love with you and only you, from the first moment you spoke to me. You were so trusting, you still are. You always came to me with your problems and we were always together.

It's just my bad luck that you didn't know the customs and got engaged to Wolfram instead.

I had hoped that you would decide against it. I had hoped you would call the whole thing off. But you were so indecisive at the time, and in time I was forced to watch as you grew attached to Wolfram, and how lost you became when he was gone for too long.

I would've taken on the world to prove my love for you. I would've fought my own brother for your hand in marriage. But I know the customs in this world, and I know there is nothing I can do to keep you for myself.

I am too old, and you are far too young. You are his majesty and I am your knight. You are from Earth, and I am not. You are engaged to Wolfram, and I know there is nothing in either world that would make you stop loving him.

I see it in your eyes when he is in the room. I hear it in your voice when you talk about him. I see it on your face when you think about him or he speaks to you. You deny it, but I can tell. I can tell and it hurts me so. You love him so.

I am a coward, too scared to share my feelings with you. Perhaps you could provide some comfort, or some conclusion to these emotions. But I cannot confide in you so much as you confide in me. You are too pure to be offended with my problems. I would damage that which is so sacred if I were to act upon the feelings locked deep within my heart.

You smile at me for my kind words, and you have no idea how my heart pangs each time. I embrace you and you accept it, but it is merely as if a brotherly relationship to you. I wish to kiss you, but I pull myself back and away to hold myself at bay.

I would've followed you to the end, if only you would let me. I would've done anything you'd ask of me, if you would only ask at all. I would've done anything, anything at all, for you. Only for you, your majesty.

But I am not so lucky. You are to marry Wolfram tomorrow, and I can imagine the chaos he'll cause. He will have the luxury of sleeping beside you each night. He will be allowed to accompany you wherever it is you may go. He will get to share your meals, your memories, your life. Your daughter will cheer, and the kingdom will dance in joy. But I am not so lucky.

You would never propose to me. You would never raise a hand to me in such a way as to harm me at all. And I could never will myself to slap you across your perfect cheek. As such, I am doomed to stand to the sidelines for the rest of my days, and watch as you and Wolfram become closer and closer and stay happy together. You're majesty, I will forever be here for you, I want you to know that.

Because I would've done anything if it would've granted me you heart; and I still will, but you will never know.

_fin_


End file.
